Among other things
by Hisagi-Chan
Summary: Stiles frowns. "But I knew it's you. I always have the smell of your leather jacket on me." "Do you go drinking just so you fall asleep and get carried home by me?"


Texts From Last Night inspired.  
(215): Passing out is just my bodies way of protecting my liver.

* * *

"Thanks for calling."

"Sure. He wouldn't stop talking about you. Or anything."

"He's hard to wake once he fell asleep. Did he pay?"

The bartender only nods at Derek. Derek gives him a tip, a mumbled 'Thanks' and leaves with a sleeping Stiles at his side.

Stiles grew into his body when he was away at College. He isn't that light anymore, but with Derek's werewolf strength it still was no problem. He also came by car, so it was not a far way.

After checking the parking lot and making sure that Stiles didn't came in that blue Jeep of his he couldn't get rid of yet, he puts Stiles down in the passenger seat of his car and gets in himself.

As he drives toward Stiles' apartment Derek thinks about how this isn't the first time he's been called to catch Stiles from a bar.

It also isn't the second or third time. It is the 5th time in seven months. He would be worried if not for the fact that Stiles doesn't manage to drink that much.

Stiles talked a lot, even more so when he was drunk. Scott doesn't have much free time. With his job at Deaton's, learning to take over in the near future, his wife Kira and the twins. He also had to check on the supernatural things living in Beacon Hills. So more often than not Stiles would go drinking alone.

Why he couldn't do that at home was still an unanswered question to Derek.

Either way, usually two or three hours after Stiles started drinking he just falls asleep in the bar. And because he mostly spoke about Derek, the bartenders - if they didn't know Stiles already and therefor knew whom to call - just took his phone and checked for a Derek.

Once Stiles was asleep, it was hard to wake him up. So calling someone to come and get him was the best choice. Of course it inconveniences whoever would be called - Derek in all of the cases so far - but he prefers that over Stiles just sleeping there until he woke up.

They weren't anything. Dancing around? Yes, for years. Derek wasn't obligated to do this, but they are friends at least. They still snark, even after all those years, but it is their thing.

Stiles came back from college more sure of himself. He didn't talk much about the relationships he had, but as far as Derek knew it was a girl in his first year for about six months and a boy in his third year for three months.

He's been back from college for nearly two years. He moved out from the Sheriff's place as soon as he found a job. But no new girlfriends or boyfriends. He sometimes meets with Derek alone to hang out or even rarer thewhole pack would get together.

Stiles usually wouldn't remember how he got home from the bar after he fell asleep, but he doesn't seem all that much troubled about it. He never asked Derek about it, so Derek figures that the bartenders haven't said anything nor is Stiles all to curious who gets him home.

It doesn't take long to arrive at Stiles'. Derek even got used to carrying Stiles up the stairs bridal style, because pulling him along with an arm around him would be a pain in the ass. Also unconscious Stiles would never know.

Derek just manages to kick the door shut when Stiles rouses.

"'ere am I?"

"You're at home."

At Derek's voice Stiles turns his head to look up. A wide smile appearing on his face after some seconds. "Dereeeeeek!"

Derek doesn't even want to start talking with a drunk Stiles and just moves on toward the bedroom.

"Derek. Derek why u here?"

Derek puts Stiles down on his bed, sighing before he answers. "I got you from the bar. You fell asleep."

"Again." Stiles giggles. Honest to God giggles.

"Yes, again. Now go to sleep."

"But u r here. Don't wanna."

Derek manages to get Stiles' shoes off and looks back to find Stiles staring at him. He lifts an eyebrow.

"Can you stay?"

Yeah and that was Derek's eyebrow climbing higher.

Stiles keeps looking at him, so Derek relents. It's not as if Stiles would remember in the morning.

After getting out of his shoes and jacket he lies down next to Stiles on the bed.

Stiles not remembering after drinking is also the reason why Derek doesn't object to Stiles moving closer and cuddling him.

With Stiles' warmth around him he falls asleep pretty soon too.

* * *

Derek wakes up and it takes some moments for him to realize that a) he is not in his bed, b) he is not even in his own apartment and c) the place next to him in bed is empty.

He sits up and remembers last night. Which makes it sound like something... happened, which did not, but _still_.

He gets up, puts his shoes on and takes his jacket before leaving the bedroom. He finds Stiles in the kitchen pouring two mugs of coffee.

Stiles turns around and holds out one mug with a big smile on his face. "Morning, sunshine!"

Derek is not running on all cylinders yet, so coffee it is. "Morning."

Stiles sits down on the kitchen table with two toasts and starts eating. Derek decides he might as well sit down and maybe they'll talk. Or just sit there and drink coffee, whatever.

After some silence Stiles says without looking up from his second toast he's putting strawberry jam on, "Passing out is just my body's way of protecting my liver, you know? Keeps me from drinking too much."

Derek regards him silently before answering. "And yet you don't remember anything?"

Stiles looks up at that and stares before he answers. "I do remember? I'm not that drunk. ... I think."

Derek actually can't quite believe that, but this is Stiles after all. "And you never thanked me?"

Stiles blushes at that and his eyes shift around trying to avoid Derek's. "I didn't want to talk about it. In case you'd be annoyed and wouldn't come get me anymore."

"You were asleep. One of your favorite superheroes could come and get you and you wouldn't even know."

Stiles frowns. "But I knew it's you. I always have the smell of your leather jacket on me."

"Do you go drinking just so you fall asleep and get carried home by me?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! I ... maybe." Stiles still hasn't looked at Derek.

"Stiles. Look at me."

It takes a few moments before Stiles does.

"I'm not angry. You could just tell me to fetch you if you want it that badly. Or come around for drinking."

Stiles snorts. "Yeah, I want it really badly."

"Really, Stiles?" Derek lifts an eyebrow. Because he can't believe that Stiles still jokes at the worst times possible.

But this time he looks up startled and blushes and _'oh. OH.'_

"Want me to come with you drinking the next time?"

A small smile appears on Stiles' face when his blush recedes. "I'd actually rather stay in and drink with you. Among other things."

"We can do that." Derek pauses for dramatic effect before he can't hold back a smile mirroring Stiles'. "Among other things."


End file.
